


My Little Wolf

by DalishGrey



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Elf/Human Relationship(s), F/M, Family Fluff, Lineage & Legacies, Love, Sacrifice, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-01 09:49:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5201405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DalishGrey/pseuds/DalishGrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mirah Hawke and Fenris ran. Hoping to divert an Exalted March that never came. Love blossoms and they find their comfort in eachother again.<br/>Fenris finds happiness in the simple life with Hawke, but when she is called away to Skyhold to aid the Inquisitions efforts...his worst fears are realized.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Little Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> (I appreciate any feedback on this, whether positive or negative, it's all something I can learn from :) especially since Fenris is surprisingly hard to write haha)

_My Dearest Carver,_

_This will be my last letter for a while. For now Fenris and I will run, hopefully we can draw some of them after us instead of having them linger in Kirkwall. We're safe for now though. He refuses to leave my side and while I'd much rather him be safe...I am grateful._

_I have to make sure that you will not come to harm because of my actions. You need to get out while you can, flee with the Wardens. War is coming and I will not lose you too._

_It makes me wonder...what I could have done differently. I knew not to trust Anders (despite our friendship) but I feel myself unable to condemn him. Even if he is a colossal asshole. I'm not sure what will happen to the others, but you, Varric and Fenris are my priority...I spent the past few years trying to save all of Kirkwall while I should have been more concerned by what was happening to those I loved...maybe I could have stopped everything from going tits up._

_Anyway, on to more sappy crap (don't tell Fenris I said that...he's been making romantic progress)_

_Take care with the wardens brother, already I've been hearing things...things I don't like the sound of, but you're safer with them than you are anywhere else._

_Write to me when you can, I'll find a way to get my letters to you. I'm pretty sure there's a certain dwarf who still has our backs (and owes me a favour or two)._

_I know I didn't get to say it as often as I would have liked, but I love you Carver, so very much._

_Stay safe,_

_With an unhealthy amount of care,_

_your dear (if-not-slightly-insane) big sis,_

_Mirah Hawke_

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She threw her bag over her shoulder, his fingers wrapped around hers and he lifted her hand to press a kiss to her knuckles. A soft smile appeared on her face and she kissed him softly on the cheek, gaining a suspicious look from the tall white-haired elf. "What? Am I not allowed to kiss you?" she smirked, he rolled his eyes with a faint smile.

"Of course you are Hawke" taking her chin in his fingers, he pressed a gentle kiss to her slightly parted lips. She stifled a quiet moan as the feeling of his lips set her skin aflame. The fingers of the hand that wasn't locked with his, rose up his arm, resting on a patch of bare skin. It took her a few moments to remember they were out in the open, by a tree on an uneven road in the middle of a expanse of fields.

"We need to keep moving" she sighed into the kiss, Fenris chuckled quietly as they separated and she deflated with a small whine upon loss of contact.

"Indeed we should" He lightly squeezed the hand he held and they moved on.

It had been a week since they'd left Kirkwall, only a few had followed them (not nearly as much as they had hoped) and they were easily rid of. The Exalted March never even arrived. They had no sure idea of where they were going to go, but so long as theycould stay together and do what they can to survive, preferably also subtly taking the heat from their comrades, they'd be happy. Though the search for them all seemed to be ending, or atleast calming down.

On occassion she'd cast a careful glance to the elf that walked along side her, his white hair lay in a choppy mess, his stern green eyes were softer than when they had met, he was also more muscular and tall for an elf. It always confused her, she fought dragon and demonic-beast alike, hell she'd even fought an ancient darkspawn priest of Dumat (or whatever the hell coryphy-face was)...yet all it took was a wolfish grin or intent gaze from Fenris and her knees would buckle without hesitation.

Mirah assumed he'd heard what she was thinking, or seen the look on her face (which was more plausible). Because while he kept his eyes focused ahead, the corner of his mouth was quirked into the trademark 'body melting' half-smile she'd occassionally find him with.

"Copper for your thoughts?" she asked with a quirked brow, he looked at her from the corner of his eye and smiled as though he held some great secret.

"And give you something to taunt me with Hawke? Not yet" he squeezed her hand once more "come, we should hurry" she nodded with a smile and they picked up their pace, moving from a casual stroll to a brisk walk.

Night was still a few hours away, but the clear sky had started to darken as the sun reached a low point in the sky, not yet setting, yet casting an amber glow across the blue expanse. Despite everything that had happened, walking in the open air made her relax in a way that she had all but forgotten. She took a deep breath and calmed her mind as they continued down the road, few people seemed to be travelling across the free marches, in the week it had been since the explosion they'd passed no more than a handful of people.

Fenris appreciated the lack of people, he enjoyed the open road, which was something she didn't expect from a man who'd been on the run before (again not for a good reason). She'd won him over to the side of the mages, but both were understandably pissed off after what Anders did (though it didn't help that Anders had made _advances_ on Mirah, without success and much to Fenris's distain). In basics, Fenris hated him without room for compassion, though he supported Hawke in her decision to spare his life; Anders was an idiot, but one she cared about.

_Thud._

Any train of thought had been momentarily severed, before he could react, Hawke had Fenris pressed against a near-by tree; her brow had furrowed and she was quickly glancing around the side.

"Hawke wha-" she put a hand to his mouth and touched a finger to her own, telling him to be quiet. Her body was pressed against his, while he was trying to remain vigilant, the feeling of her there made his heart pound; her chest against his, .

[ _Door slams shut as they stumble towards the bed, impatient hands clawing at stubborn clothes. Bare, they fall. The bed a welcome softness beneath them as he lies between her legs. His kiss on her neck, her face holding an expression of pure ecstasy, his name on the tip of her tongue. Hair pulled and moans escape. She rolls her hips against his as nimble fingers explore every inch of her ivory skin. Pink in the cheek as he gazes down into golden eyes, plump lips parted in wait of another caress. He shouldn't want it, but he does...the strong, beautiful woman beneath him, the life he had run towards, yet never managed to claim until now._

 _Anger thrives, the door quakes on its hinges as he swears at whatever gods there are, forsaking them, forsaking himself and his foolishness. Glass shatters, cracking like the heart that he once thought was made of stone. He would never forgive himself..._ ]

He shook the thoughts from his mind, forcing away the self-aimed scowl that he bore, he couldn't linger on it...especially since she was there, infront of him witha smile on her face, her hand in his. Instead he looked down to the dark haired woman, her gold eyes were fixed on something around the corner, something that had her on edge; he found himself thinking her beautiful still. Slowly she moved to the other side of the tree, pulling him closely behind as they stayed out of the sight of those who passed.

His eyes followed the curve of her neck and down to the curve of her rear.

"Fleeing mages" she whispered once the small group had started to move out of sight, shaking him from his trance. His hand tightened on her waist, making her breathing hitch as she felt his fingers through the soft leather.

"Is it clear?" he asked, his voice brushing past her ear as she felt his breath on her neck. She nodded slightly, forcing away the urge to kiss him, but she couldn't help look at his lips at least once, remembering the time they were pressed against her neck. She longed for those times again, but now was no time for fantasies. Mirah took his hand again and they walked out from behind the tree, only to continue on their way, not wishing to stick around lest the mages returned.

There was a town not too far ahead and they longed for a single night with a roof above them while they slept. That was their first priority.

They walked in silence for the most part, hand in hand, made awkward by their own unwanted and unvoiced desires. She was glad he was there though, inexplicably so. She would rather him be somewhere safe, even with Varric if necessary, but she felt safer with him by her side; she couldn't tell if it was selfish or not.

*****

It was a few hours before they reached the village. It was quaint, roughly the same size as Lothering had been, but luckily wasn't run down; there was a farm, a Chantry, a few houses, a few stores and a Tavern/lodge. It was an ideal place to stay for a night or two. They both put their hoods up and made their way into the Tavern, eager for a moment of respite. The door opened and slammed as it was caught by a gust of wind, Hawke's hands shot out quick enough to stop it from hitting the wall a second time; though most people had already turned to look at the newcomers. She brushed it off, seeking only the comfort of a fire and soft bed.

The Keep turned his gaze to them, eager for the business as it would seem.

"How can I help you? Ale? Wine? A bed for the night?" he smiled beneath a grey-streaked beard.

"A bed for the night would suit us just fine" she smiled sweetly, he straightened up and smiled to the young woman, before turning his gaze to the lanky elf that stood beside her. Fenris couldn't help but smile when the man's eyes widened with suprise. She had to supress the urge to laugh "don't worry, he doesn't bite" she winked.

"I...right...that'll be twenty silvers" he asserted himself, standing tall and thanking her as she handed over the small coins. The key was in her palm and they were in their room before he could blink, let alone wish them 'a pleasant stay'.

She sighed with an unmatched relief at the sight of the bed, pulling her hood down and setting aside her belongings seemed like foreign (though still meanial) tasks as her body relaxed. The room was simple, but well suited for the couple that now stayed there; a basic double bed, a two small tables and single chair, a decent sized mirror, an ashen fur rug and a small fire place.

"This'll do nicely" she smiled, Fenris moved into the room behind her, quickly taking in their new surroundings. He closed the door behind them, locking it with the key Hawke handed him. It felt strange, to be able to stay in one place, even if only for a short while; yet he didn't long for the mansion he had left behind, though, to his distain, it was probably no longer there. The _abomination_ , he forced the growl from his throat. He unwillingly remembered that night, not the night of the explosion...the night he had left; he had felt her touch, her kiss...and then all too quickly he had felt nought but anger towards himself...and the mage had been all too quick to announce his feelings for Mirah. Never had he felt so much anger, but after what he did...he never expected her to rebuff the man's affections either.

He sighed deeply, reminding himself that she was here with him, _his_ Hawke. With an ounce of relaxation he started to unpack his belongings, though they wouldn't stay long, it was a small comfort. The small family crest that he usually bound to his belt, a few shirts and a book. He stared at the cover as he put it down on the table, taking off his gloves and running his fingers over the smooth grooves. He never did finish it. Though he was lucky Hawke had taught him to read, even if the lessons were slow and often interrupted by their own will. He shrugged off his armour, casting aside the small plates and extravagant leather shirt, till he was in naught but a thin top and his small clothes (which were black, he could never understand Isabela's obsession with knowing the colour, though Hawke had explained it had something to do with and infatuation on the pirate's part).

He picked up the leather-bound gift and sat in front of the fire (which Hawke had lit with a flick of her wrist). The fur was a welcome softness beneath him as he opened the book, each page littered with black letters detailing the life of Shartan. He didn't initially understand why she gave him the book, he certainly never expected it to become something he treasured. Desciding he would give reading it another try, he sat in silence.

Hawke put some paper, ink and a feather on the table before proceeding to put the rest of her things away. Her cloak was hanging up on the wall and she began to work on her armour, pulling away at various straps and buckles. It was finnicky work, but done asthough instinct, her trained hands moving with a speed that showed repetition. Fenris cast his eyes her way, watching as bits of leather and cloth hit the floor; until she stood in naught but her trousers and her binding. She reached into her bag and pulled out a man's shirt, plain and a shade of green that matched his eyes. It took him a few moments for the realization to sink it, it was one of his.

Her trousers fell to the floor with ease, each lace undone swiftly. The air was cold against her bare skin, but the warmth of the fire was a welcome aid. He had to tear his eyes away, feeling unworthy to stare, but as the firelight danced across her back, he found it difficult to look anywhere else. She slid his shirt on over her head, pulling her hair out from underneath and tying it in a loose but high ponytail, a pale blue ribbon contrasting against her dark waves. Hawke picked up a quill, some ink and a parchment from the table and turned towards the fire. Her heart warmed at the sight of Fenris, perched in front of the flames, reading the book and silently mouthing the words and letters.

"You still read it?" she asked, breaking the silence. He looked up from the page, his eyes unwavering as his determination to avoid a straying gaze.

"I try, it's getting a easier" he answered, sounding like his usual, stern and straight-to-the-point self.

"You were always a quick learner, can I see?" she was uncertain whether or not it was alright to ask "if it's okay?". He sighed, thinking that she would press the matter either way.

"I can try" he cleared his throat and took a deep breath, trying to focus as she dropped down opposite him "Shartan ten one, the Diss-disson-ant verse" she smiled softly "at Shartan's word, the sky grew black with arrows, at our Lady's, ten th-thousand swords rang from their sheaths, a great hy-hymn rose over Valari-an Fields, gladly proc-procl-" his brow furrowed and Mirah slid next to him and found where he was, she ran a finger along the page, blushing as her hand touched his. He tensed at the contact, feeling her breath brush against his cheek.

"It's uh....it's pro-claim-ing" she smiled softly, moving back to her previous seat, wondering why her heart was pounding in her chest. It wasn't like they hadn't touched before, they had held hands, even kissed, they'd even made love, yet a single touch would send sparks throughout her body. Fenris cleared his throat again and tried to refocus.

"Pro-claim-ing, those who had been slaves were now free" he had little trouble this time and her heart swelled with pride at his progress. He looked up from his book with a smug grin on his face, only to pause when he saw Hawke blushing and hiding a smile. His mind went blank at the sight, her in his shirt (which hung loosely on her petite frame), the rosey blush that tinted her cheeks when she caught him staring.

_'Kaffas...'_

He swallowed the lump that rose in his throat, trying to shake the thoughts from his mind, it was neither the time nor place to think such things; nor could he expect her to return anything he felt. Though her blush and smile gave him an ounce of hope. A hope he was no longer afraid of. She finished writing her letter and strode over to place it on the table, a small whince escaped her lips as her shoulder strained.

He was on his feet and by her side in an instantly, almost bewildered by his own speed. She looked in the mirror at their reflection.

"Are you alright Hawke?" he asked, the concern in his voice betraying the expression he forced away. He couldn't bare the sight of her in pain, it made him possessive, protective.

"I'm alright, I think I've just strained my shoulder a little, that's all" she smiled softly, putting on a brave face. She knew what he was like and didn't want him to fuss over nothing. He placed his hand over the strained shoulder and sighed as she whinced again.

"Let me" he stated, two simple words, but when his hands moved to her shoulders, she could feel the warmth of his fingers and her skin ignited with every touch. He sat her in the chair and she didn't resist, curious to see what he was about to do. With careful motions, he pressed his hands to her shoulders, he dug into her back and drew in circles. A soft, pleased moan escaped her lips and her blush returned once more, he was glad for the mirror in front of them both, though it made it hard to stifle his own reactions.

The sound sent a familiar and welcome shiver down his spine. Yet he continued, massaging the muscle and relieving any knots. She leaned back into his grip as he pressed and rubbed, the occassional whince and soft moan breaking the silence. Her breathing hitched and she cleared her throat, taking a deep breath as his fingers brushed against the bare skin of her neck. While she had her eyes closed, he took a bold step.

His lips brushed against the base of her neck, moving beneath her ear and across to her jaw. He half expected her to push him away, but instead she moaned softly and turned her neck to make it easier for him. Her hands gripped on to the base of the chair as his one hand moved across her throat and tilted her head, while the other held her close. He pressed his lips to her skin again, pulling gently with his teeth and gaining a moan from her that made him harden. Seeing the strong, beautiful woman she was, in his shirt, blushing and moaning because of him, was enough to drive each of his senses wild.

He gasped sharply as she spun in the chair, her fingers moved straight to his hair and she pressed her forehead to his. The space between them was all but gone, their lips almost touching, his gloveless hand trailing to the small of her back as she took his face in her hands.

He was gentle, slow, not wanting to scare her away as her pressed his lips to hers. Yet the touch was all she needed, to realize how much she'd been craving a kiss like they had shared before. She gasped sharply but didn't fight the kiss, instead she moved her hands to his neck and shoulder and returned it. Fenris ran his left hand down the side of her body, lifting the shirt and taking hold when he reached her hip. She all but stopped breathing when he started tracing circles on her hip bone with his thumb. The feel of her skin beneath his fingers was enough to make the desire rise and heat rush between his thighs. 

Hawke ran her tongue slowly across his lip, seeking permission to enter as warmth pooled between her hips. He opened his lips and ran his tongue across hers, savouring the taste he had missed. A subtle mix of vanilla and whiskey. As she felt herself surrender to the kiss, she wrapped her arms around his neck, her fingers threading into his silver hair and tugging gently on his straight locks. Fenris pressed his body against hers and she craved what poked at her thigh, the heat seeping through their smalls.

Hawke's fingers slowly moved up under his shirt, trailing over his stomach, feeling each rise and dip that defined the delicious muscle he had there. He reached behind, pulling the black shirt up over his head and throwing it to the floor, he was breath-taking...beautiful even. He smiled into the kiss at her reaction (which consisted of blushing and staring). The firelight flickered across his torso, highlighting every dip and curve, she had to catch her breath.

"What's this I see? The mighty Champion, disarmed by a shirtless elf?" he whispered as he leaned to her ear. She could feel every fibre of her body beg her to take him. A knowing smile spread across his face and he parted, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "We should sleep, we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow".

She followed him to the large bed, watching the soft sway of his hips and smirking at her own thoughts. She wanted to kiss up his muscular back, taste him, pull on his hair with his name on her lips.

_'Maker's breath Mirah...'_

Hawke scolded herself, groaning internally with frustration, sliding into bed as he lifted the large blanket. He was even attractive when tired, staring at her with his intent gaze, pale green contrasting with the light bronze of his skin, his silver hair laying in a choppy layered mess. He held her close, her body pressed against his as he gave her a slow kiss. His fingers spreading across her back, beneath the shirt. A small smile playing on his plump lips. She turned to press her back to him, feeling his arm tighten around her waist as he pulled her flat against him. She could feel his cock press against her ass, the heat burning through her smalls, the hard length rubbing against her. He grinded slowly, spreading his long fingers across her stomach. Mirah groaned deeply.

"You're an asshole, I've decided" she smiled, hearing his chuckle as he rested his cheek on her hair. He'd never felt so grateful that she always spoke her mind, it had surprisingly helped him come into his own.

"Maybe I am" his voice was rich, it's tone alone was enough to make her hot "or maybe I just appreciate a beautiful woman" he murmured in her ear, before placing a soft kiss to her jaw. Mirah blushed, always suprised when he said and did things that showed affection or attraction (actions he was gradually growing comfortable with).

She smiled, lacing her fingers in his and pulling him closer, refusing to let him out of her grip for the night. As she closed her eyes, she could feel his soft breath on her hair and the faint moan that told her he was sleeping.

She closed her eyes and thanked the Maker that they had been able to work things out...even if it took a while. No one had quite captured her heart like Fenris.

_'My little wolf'_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!  
> This is really rough at the moment, but chapter 2 is under way :)


End file.
